An Ondol heating method is a typical Korean traditional floor heating method, which is closely related to Korean life styles and has widely been used for a long period from the past to the modern society.
The principle of the Ondol heating method is basically based on heat conduction. Heat is supplied to the Ondol stones installed beneath the floor, and the Ondol stones are heated and emit heat for thereby heating the floor.
The Ondol heating method has been improved. For one example, an improved Ondol heating method is directed to hot water pipes are installed beneath the floor, and the hot water heated by a boiler is forced to circulate through the hot water pipes for thereby heating the floor.
The improved type Ondol heating method uses a cement mortar. The heating construction using cement mortar needs a long time when curing cement which might be an obstacle interfering with another construction process, and the construction might be difficult in winter.
In order to overcome the above-described problems, there is a method which finishes the Ondol heating method by using a dry type Ondol plate such as floor plate, stone plate, plastic plate, panel, etc. is being developed. The above method will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a plane view illustrating a conventional heat-insulation panel, and FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view illustrating a conventional heat-insulation panel. As shown therein, the conventional heat-insulation panel 1 is constituted in such a manner that a hot water supply pipe 2 is integrally arranged and fixed in an inner side of the same.
The hot water supply pipe 2 is accommodated in the interior of the panel 1 with one side being curved for the use of hot water supply, with the other side being arranged in series for the use of retrieval of hot water.
The conventional heat-insulation panel 1 is arranged on the floor in multiple numbers, and the hot water supply pipes 2 are connected with one another for thereby finishing work.
As described above, the conventional heat-insulation panel has a disadvantage that the pipes are constructed at limited intervals due to a material property of a hot water supply pipe and a single arrangement, and there is a limit in the transformation of pipes, and the connection pipes of the supply pipes or the retrieval pipes distributed to multiple heating places should be separately provided. For example, in case of an excel pipe used as a hot water supply pipe accommodated in the interior of the panel, its one side is curved for the supply of hot water, and the other side is arranged in series for the retrieval. When the hot water pipes are arranged in one line, there is a problem in reducing the intervals of the pipes due to the bending limit of the excel pipe, and it is hard to make the pipes in various shapes. So, the heat efficiency and heating efficiency are low.
In case of the excel pipe which is generally used, since the outer diameter of the same is large, a thick panel used for accommodating and fixing the excel pipe is needed. In this case, the work for connecting the excel pipes is hard, which leads to increasing the work and time needed for the construction while worsening construction performance.